how i first met her
by mysterious girl 2000
Summary: I think this is how Beck and Jade should of met
1. Chapter 1

**Becks pov **

I was so excited it was my first day at Hollywood Arts Performing Art School .It is for talented kids you have to have an audition and everything my talent is acting I am very passionate about acting. Anyway I was also nervous about going but luckily my next door neighbor Andre.

I had a shower got changed then ran down stairs and bolted out the door and into my car I was going to meet Andre at the entrance. I was driving into the school gate and oh my god it was amazing it was big you had people everywhere doing their own thing at when I first saw the school I knew this was not going to be a normal sort of school. I saw Andre at the entrance talking to a girl with red hair and a boy with an afro and glasses. I got out of my car and started to walk up to them when the girl with the bright red hair jumped on me and hugged me. Andre came over and said "sorry about that Cat is a really nice person".

So your names cat like the animal Cat suddenly burst out and said "what's that suppose to mean"

"Nothing I just said your name is cat like the animal"

"Oh okay" then cat just went back to smiling again" anyway this is Robbie Andre said while pointing to the guy with the afro and glasses and a puppet?

"Hey what's with the puppet are you a ventriloquist "Robbie then just complained that he does not like being called a puppet Andre just said Robbie is weird.

We walked and oh my god it was the most beautiful school in the world you have people singing and dancing this was the school of my dreams. Andre started talking and asked the guys where Jade is then I asked him who was Jade he said she was one of his best friends "oh okay you are just like a gang then"

"Yeah I guess you can say that we hang all the time sometimes we get on well but Jade can be a bit bossy, don't tell her I said that she will literally kill me. Okay now I am really interested in meeting her"oh, well she is not hard to miss she is the only one that is not wearing pink" he laughed.

Then the bell went" hey I will see you at lunch where you can meet her by the way your class is left then third door to the right see ya"

"thanks bye " then as I turned around I walked into a girl she said "hey watch where you're going new kid"

"sorry" and as we both stood up I realized she id beautiful her black locks hanging over her shoulder her icy blue eyes looking at me.

"Well whatever, hey what do you have know?"

"Dance " I replied with a flirty face

She just sighed and said that my lesson was upstairs then she said "see you around new kid"


	2. Chapter 2

**Becks pov **

After class I headed for lunch and sat next to Andre, cat and Robbie. Then Andre says "how was the classes did you meet anyone"?

"Well I got to class and all these girls circled me saying how my hair was so fluffy "Andre just laughed "well there are loads of girls trying to be popular by dating a hot guy be careful so were there any other girls that don't take you for granted".

I smiled remembering the girl with the pale skin and the icy blue eyes then Andre snapped me out of my dream world by laughing then saying "from that smile I'm guessing you did meet someone". Then Cat burst out saying Becky has a crush on someone and kept repeating it. Robbie just started moaning then said "I wish girls would hang around me".

Then Andre said so what is she like so I started saying she looked beautiful she had long black hair with green extensions and icy blue eyes and pale skin. Andre said what her name I just shrugged I never asked her.

Then I saw her from the other side of the deli getting a coffee then she saw me looking at her and she started moving over here and I got nervous which I never do. Then she sat down and said hey Andre I got confused how did Andre know her the Andre said "Beck this is Jade"

"Wait your Jade" I was shocked She just grinned and said the one and only. Cat just laughed and said "hey, Jade is just like the girl you were talking about" then she burst out in giggles. "So beck how was your first day so far with boring classes and snobby girls" Jade asked me while sipping her coffee.

Well you're right it was a bit annoying with all the girls crowding me I said. Then Robbie just started having a go at me about how he would kill to have loads of girls crowding him and wanting to go out with him.

Just then another nerdy looking guy went behind Jade and started sniffing her?

Jade just shouted Sinjin go away then he strated running of terrorfies with pee running down his leg I just went okay who the hell was that cat giggle and said that Sinjin is seriously messed up which made me laugh and Jade just said he is a twerp.

I love this school already…

**Sorry if the story is short I am kinda new at this xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY GUYS THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED

Becks pov

Jade just smirked "trust me it is about to get more interesting because you have Sikowitz next" as soon as she said that Cat started giggling and would not stop. I raised one eyebrow "why who is Sikowitz" Andre sat up and just said you will see my friend that is what made everyone giggle but Jade just smirked which I think made her look even more beautiful.

We walked to Sikowitz classroom when we got their there were loads of chairs and a stage so I thought this is where my acting will be useful. We all sat done I jumped at my chance to sit next to Jade then she looked at me funny I wish I did not do that. Just then a bold man climbed through the window I was confused how everyone just let this hobo go in to the school.

Then he said Good morning I sat up wide eyes he was the teacher then I heard Jade laughing at me this was the first time I have heard her laugh and then I carmed down.

Sikowitz looked at me and jumped off the stage no one told me there was a new kid h.e.l.l.o w.h.a.t. i.s y.o.u.r. n.a.m.e.

I raised my eyebrow again "I am Beck and I am from Canada so I can understand you"

Cat just burst out laughing then everyone just stared at her then she just stopped because she was embarrassed.

So Beck Sikowitz started "why don't you show us what you can do with the alphabet game everyone just smiled. I nodded okay I guess.

Then Sikowitz said choose 4 people to do it with you while I go at find my straw so I can drinks this coconuts milk. Did you just say coconut then everyone sighed and Andre said "why did you ask him that".

Then sikowitz just went on about how they give him visions then he made everyone jump when he said right get to it.

Fine I choose Andre, Jade, Robbie and Cat then Cat just jumped and ran to the stage shouting yayyyyyyy.

Start with the letter T by Jade Sikowitz shouted by the end of the room

Jade this is boring

Robbie unicycles I cannot do

Cat vivo account I have got to get that teddy bear

Beck with us friends it's not that boring

Andre xray is what I need to get of my teeth

Jade you Sikowitz are a mad person

Cat Zebras are my fav animal

Beck apples are yum

Andre no pears are better

Sikowitz shouts stop Andre you are out

Awwww man he said as he sat down.

Robbie bats are cool

Cat oh yeah I lovee bats they are so cute with their furry heads and ….

Cat you're out

Cat walked to her sit saying phooey

Robbie cats rhythm with bat

Jade do you know that is the worst joke I have ever heard

Beck extraditing a bit aren't we Jade

Robbie fat cats are cute

Jade god your right Cat told worse

Cat giggled in the back ground

Robbie see I don't say the worst jokes

Robbie you're out awww boots then he sat down.

Jade just smirked and then game started again

Jade ha I guess it's just you and me

Beck I know right that was quick

Jade joking you are Cat lasted for a bit which is saying something

Beck k how about we make this interesting we will have loser buys winner a coffee deal

Jade like that actually sounds good deal

Beck I forgot what letter we were on

Beck you're out we were on L

Jade just smirked you owe me a coffee

I was now thinking she is sooooooooo hot


End file.
